Reminiscence of a Birth
by Jackie is Grey
Summary: I left that room walked back to my sitting place, returning to my hopeless waiting. I checked my watch 5:34. Man, couldn't Ally have a baby faster? / Dez's narration of his experience with the birth of Austin and Ally's child. / One-shot. Dez. Auslly. Future fic.


I ran into the hospital, people looked at me confused but most of my life they did so I just ignored them. I searched the hospital gift store like a maniac. When I finally saw the little arrow that pointed it out and I had arrived, I simply grabbed the most colorful balloons that looked appropriate for the occasion. And I was about to step out, out of the corner of my eye I saw, what looked like a small, about six inched teddy bear. No ribbon. Just a small light tan colored bear with innocent looking eyes. I looked at the price and bought it was well, speeding to go to the waiting room. I saw that I was alone.

_At least the kid's going to have a unique day of birth. This place is emptier than my stomach!_

I tied the balloons, to the chair's arm rest and stretched my legs, letting out a sigh. As soon as Austin called me, shrieking in a fan girl tone, that Ally was giving birth to their child (Then hanging up, RUDE!). I grabbed everything that fit in my pockets and set off to the hospital.

Which when I locked the door and walked out, I realized that I had forgotten my car keys, so quickly as my genius and oh-so-creative, impatient mind can think I set off running to the hospital.

And just the hospital they went to, which was estimating a good three miles away from my apartment.

If that didn't win me best friend of the year, I didn't know what did.

I don't know how but my hand reached into the hospital gift bag and pulled out the little bear that I had bought for the new child. I looked at it and saw that its arms and legs weren't so attached, just to be able to move them around more comfortably. So, I just, for no apparent reason at all, started to move the little bears head and saw that it did an entire spin.

And then, I reacted like any normal twenty five year old would do.

I shrieked and threw the bear against the wall and putting my fingers as a cross in order to defend myself from it.

"What kind of dark magic did I just buy my godchild?!"

Eventually, and that means eventually after putting all the chairs in a sort of fort to defend myself from the six inch long and two inch wide teddy bear. I picked it up and continued to admire it.

I was excited. I mean I was seriously freaking out. I couldn't wait for Austin to come out and announce, with sweat and tears in his eyes, smiling like an idiot (that he obviously is) declaring it was a girl or a boy.

I wanted it to be a little girl. But it was up to the child to decide what it wanted to be.

He remembered when they wanted to decide names. He was there along with Trish and Ally in Sonic Boom.

_"I know! I know, how about, Austy?" I exclaimed excitedly, Austin and Ally groaned_

_"Dez, why do you keep mixing up our names to name the baby?" Austin asked_

_"Pshh, no I'm not. Allystin" I continued_

_"No, "Ally said, rubbing her stomach, and putting some harmonicas under the counter._

_"Stinlly" I added_

_"No!" Austin said, shaking his head and helping Ally out_

_"Allin" I nodded _

_"No!" Again Austin answered._

_"Mawson!" I snapped my fingers and nodded._

_"NO!" They both said_

_"Aully" I tried desperately, stomping my foot _

_"HOW ARE YOU COMING UP WITH THESE?" Austin yelled desperately_

_"I have the biggest Auslly Tumblr out there, man. I basically created every inch of the Auslly wiki. That reminds me, I should make a poll on which gender to the fans think it'll be."_

_"I'm not even going to ask" Trish announced as she entered Sonic Boom._

_"Hey Trish, just in time, we're thinking on baby names"_

_"Trish!" She exclaimed excitedly_

_"No." Austin rolled his eyes, smiling and wrapping his arm around Ally_

_"Ha! Take that, in your face Trish!" I laughed_

_"It's not gonna be Dez either" Ally stated softly_

_"Ha! In my face Trish! Wait... what?"_

_"Then what names are you thinking Auslly?"_

_"Well, maybe simple names. Alexa, Avery, Annie. If it's a girl"_

_"Are you kidding me, names with A?" Trish said_

_"We hadn't realized, really" Ally said, looking at Austin, shrugging_

_"And if it's a boy. Maybe Aaron, Alexander, Andrew, Anthony."_

_"Seriously, it seems you're doing it on purpose. Where did you find those names with A?"_

_"Um... The big book of children's name with A..." Austin scratched his head and I just shook my head along with Trish but then I remembered a name from a story I would tell my sister_

_"Oh! Oh! I have a name suggestion!" I waved my hand excitedly_

_"Okay Dez, shoot. Is it a boy or girl name?" Austin said_

_"If it's a girl, you could name her Alyssa!"_

_"That's really beautiful name, Dez." Ally smiled, looking at Austin and rubbing her stomach again._

_"I know right, and you can have all the Authors rights as long as you spell it with two L's and one S!"_

_"Ugh, Dez, we are not naming our child a ship name!"_

_"The wiki fans are going to be so disappointed"_

I didn't really think that my suggestions were that bad, I mean. Seriously, who wouldn't want to name their child after their own couple name?

I smiled at the little bear; even though it freaked me out a little bit. I was so happy for Austin and Ally. I had met Austin when we were in second grade. He was the only one who actually thought that eating glue was tasty but then hard around the edges when it got dry. That was a start of our beautiful friendship.

Then, at fifteen, we met Ally and Trish. It's a long complicated story about a song, a viral hit on the Internet, The Helen Show, a ham, weasels (In a way... I guess) and well, Austin and Ally becoming partners.

Austin is a musician, and Ally is his songwriter. Ally performs from time to time but she leaves the spotlight to Austin most of the time because she doesn't want to make him forget something that he's truly passionate about. After they started dating Ally started to get really serious with music and that, so she studied it in college. I studied directing and Trish was into fashion, Austin continued with his music and hasn't studied yet.

That reminds me, Trish.

Trish was currently in Argentina, visiting her cousin Deborah in Rosario. She told me to call her if the baby was going to be born. So I took out my cell phone and dialed her number waited patiently as the ring sounded through my ear

"Hello?" Trish picked up

"Hey Trish!" I exclaimed happily

"Oh, it's just you Dez. What do you want?"

"Nothing, just wanted to tell you that Austin and Ally's baby is being born... right now."

"WHAT?! ARE YOU-" I moved the cell phone away from my ear to avoid the sound of swearing that came out of her mouth, yes, twenty five but when Trish insults it's just scary. I moved the cell phone back to my ear and I could hear her ramble on in Spanish "_Justo a mi me __tuvo__que__pasar__, en __serio__!? __Por qué el mundo está en mi contra! El nabo va a ver a mi ahijada antes que yo!_" I had studied Spanish, at the age of nineteen by accident, I had actually wanted to learn German but well Spanish and German are close enough right? But I understood what Trish had said "I had to happen to me, seriously? Why is the world against me? The turnip is really going to see my goddaughter before me."

The own sentence struck to me in realization

"Wait- what?" Austin and Ally's child is a girl?

"Qué!?"

"Auslly's child is a girl?"

"What, wait, how do you know that?!"

"Trish you forgot I'm here duh. I studied Spanish."

"Oh right you big doof. Yes. You heard me right. Our God child is a baby girl."

"Why didn't they tell us?"

"Because they well… they don't know!"

"Then how did you know?"

"Well. I went to the doctor with Ally couple months back and when Ally wasn't looking and the doctor had left the room for a minute, I sneaked a look and saw that it said it was a girl!"

"I can't believe they're having a baby, Trish." I sighed as I threaded my fingers through my red hair.

"Me neither. Hey Carrot Cake. This is expensive so I have to go now. Bye" and then she hung up

So then again, I was in silence. I could hear people and doctor voices coming from out of other parts of the hospital and some cries that I could probably detect weren't from just born children. I shivered and hoped the family was okay, but deep down, I knew they weren't, because something had changed and I was strictly not a big fan of change.

I guess one of the biggest things you can find in hospitals were simply so many emotions, that you just have to look around and you can just detect by the look on someone's face to know how they feel. Pain, joy, happiness, sorrow, impatience so much can be found in hospitals. Hospitals, emergency rooms, E.R's are just like... potpourris of feelings.

I guess that's why some people call them magical places, but I think all the people who I have known who have called hospitals magical places, were in fact doctors so I don't really know what to say.

More wails from the down of the hall and my heart clenched at the pain. I put my head in my hands, my palms in my eyes as I tried to block out the world. The ideas and whatever was going on down the hall. I just needed a moment to be Dez.

Another thing about hospitals was the constant waiting, just needing to know an answer that can change whatever is going to happen to someone you care about, the waiting that no one really understands until they live to that moment. The impatience, the intolerance; the feeling you're going to bash your head against the wall if you don't find out whatever is going to happen to _that_ person, to _that_ someone. Waiting is maybe one of the most painful parts of hospitals in my opinion. It's the rawest moment.

I got up from my seat and went to get a cup of coffee, my latest craze. See when I was sixteen my mother didn't want me even near a cup of the bitter goodness, thinking it'd make me even more hyper than what I was back then, but now, I was able to drink as much as I'd like.

I walked in to another room where more people were and all the people looked at me, I shrugged it off and went to the machine, and I was used to it. I guess people don't like seeing twenty five year old with neon colored pants and a black shirt with an ant on it.

I poured a cup of coffee and looked around; more people were waiting in this room. But I preferred where I had chosen, I mean, seriously I had made a fort out of chairs and no one noticed. I left that room walked back to my sitting place, returning to my hopeless waiting. I checked my watch _**5:34**_

Man, couldn't Ally have a baby faster?

I picked up the Satan bear again and began to play with it for a while until a bunch of racket came down a hall and through some doors a sweaty, messy, red eyed, sniffling and brightly smiling Austin Moon came through pushing everything out of his way. He looked at me in the eye, breathing heavily, trying to get words out of his mouth but only managing to move his mouth slightly and look like a fish, I chuckled and he began to laugh like a maniac that made me start to laugh as well.

After we both had stopped I walked towards him and we tackled each other in a tight hug, when we pulled away he yelled

"I'm a father!"

"You're a father!" I yelled back

"You know what this means" he asked and I nodded

"Happy dance!" We exclaimed and started dancing stupidly like when we were teens, obviously, me dancing worse than him but he only has the advantage of being a natural dancer (But unlike me, he can't tap dance for the life of him.)

"Want to meet my daughter Dez?" He said, smiling proudly and in such a blissful and beatific look in his eyes and I couldn't let words come out of my mouth so I just nodded. I was so happy.

We went into the hospital room where Ally held a little girl in her arms, her hair messed up and frizzy, she looked into the small thing with such love in her eyes that I couldn't help but to smile like a maniac.

"Hey Dez, want to meet someone?" She whispered softly, he voice raspy for some reason

"Hey Ally" I went over and kissed the top of her head and looked at the small baby. Brown doe eyes like Ally but thin blonde hair like Austin, her face clear and soft.

"She has my nose." I smiled proudly

"Dez you didn't- it doesn't work like- no. Yeah man she has your nose" I looked over to Austin and looked at his face, his tear stained, and sweaty, puffy, still smiling face.

"Dude, are you crying?" I asked and he nodded

"What should we name her Austin?" Asked Ally softly

"Alexa, Julie, Gabriella we were kind of stuck on those names, weren't we?"

"But she doesn't have an Alexa, Julie, or Gabriella face, Austin."

"Then... um, what are we going to do?"

"Well, how about Alyssa?" I suggested they looked at me seriously "One L and two S's" I raised my hands in defeat.

"I did like that name, Alyssa Moon." Ally said, gazing into the child's eyes

"Alyssa Moon Dawson" Austin corrected

"And does she have a middle name?" I asked

"Alyssa _Monica_ Moon Dawson" Ally suggested with a smirk creeping on her face

"Very funny, yeah how about no" Austin said

In the end, we called up Trish and all four of us decided to name the girl Alyssa Jean Moon Dawson. When the nurse came in to tell Austin to finish something of the paperwork for Alyssa I decided to tag along, when the nurse finally asked the name of the child. Austin gave her the name and left, I stayed for an extra minute and told her to spell it so it was officially _Allysa Jean Moon Dawson._

I knew that Austin and Ally would kill me when they discovered that now in official and legal papers Alyssa's name is actually Allysa, but I don't regret it.

Tomorrow is Alyssa's eighteenth birthday, and they still haven't found out.

That'll be a nice surprise.

* * *

So...

Yeah...

That was _random_. It's 2:27 a.m and I just decided to upload this. I mean. Well, who doesn't love Dez?

And I added the hospital thing for like a small personal opinion of mine, I don't really know what to say about that.

I apologize if you just read 2,555 of absolute randomness I was staring at a Teddy Bear before going to school one morning and BAM! This story was born.

If you read, thank you for wasting your time. You're such a sweetheart I love you. Review if you wish. It's your choice, really.

I send my love to all, beautiful people!

**~Jackie is Grey~**

**(Why do I write my name like that, seriously...)**


End file.
